Talk:Last Unicorn Games
This page is a bit much, do we give Last Unicorn Games books their own pages? (actual question, not future-policy-question) Because either turn this into a table-gallery thing (Jeffrey Combs) or trim it some other way, cause in it's current form... - AJHalliwell 19:21, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Also, I'd like to take into question how "official" a game is if it "developed on the internet" after Paramount ended its license for LUG to make the games -- i think more research is needed into which materials were actually allowed by Paramount for production. :Other than that, our standard operating procedure is to create a new article for each officially licensed book, and to put "eBooks" in groups listed in a parent article. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:04, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Well, it seems there was little research in our own database before the author contributed this page; I know of at least The Andorians: Among the Clans which has its own page and even the cover was already there -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 20:31, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) @Captain Mike K. Barteltalk => Only the books published on paper are "official" (but not canon). I don't know if the work of Steve Long, John Ross and Steve Kenson (former LUG writers) was allowed because some books were ready for print (at least "The Klingon Empire", "The Starfleet Exploration Handbook" et "The Mirror Universe") but LUG after his acquisition by Wizard Of The Coast didn't publish them. So they publish their work on their website or on ebooks. I knew other ebooks weren't official, but they update seriously the rules of Icon. For Decipher, it is the same problem, because they only publish 7 books then stopped. So how can the game evolve without publication ? These ebooks brings answers to questions players have to handle, there are more like guidelines for players. That's why I put references. I will try to make a new article for each official book. @Kobi => ok you're right. I didn't see that one of the 19 books was referenced as a "novel" which is completely false ! There are background infos about the Andorians but it can't be called "novel" I checked for "Last Unicorn Games" and "Roleplaying Games" references but I didn't found that one. Philoust123 21:24, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) :We have a section for games too -- that's where links to that book belong. The books that were not published unfortunately are not really eligible for definition here, but the ones that were written yet unreleased could probably be listed at Last Unicorn Games, but not pictured or defined thoroughly. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 23:12, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) So can an administrator delete these images (ebooks cover which are unused) from the database (I don't know how to do it) : http://www.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:LUG_DS9_Dominion_War_Sourcebook.jpg http://www.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:LUG_Spacedock.jpg http://www.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:LUGSRM1.jpg http://www.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:LUGSRM2.jpg http://www.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:LUGSRM3.jpg http://www.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:LUGSRM4.jpg http://www.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:LUG_Enterprise_Sourcebook_1.jpg http://www.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:LUG_Enterprise_Sourcebook_2.jpg http://www.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:LUGVoyager.jpg http://www.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:LUGATimeToStand.jpg Philoust123 21:02, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) I deleted the references of fan ebooks but instead I put links to website where people could download them. Is it good so ? Philoust123 21:28, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC)